


He's With Me

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	He's With Me

Billy had a broken leg, a gash in his left arm, badly bruised ribs, and had sustained a hit to the head bad enough that the doctors wanted him overnight.

Steve barely had a scratch.

It would have been embarrassing except that Steve had continually attempted to throw himself into the fight and…Billy kept getting in the way, stubbornly putting himself between Steve and danger over and over again. Now Billy was sitting on a gurney, grumbling about his hospital gown and occasionally wincing. The fluorescent lighting of the hospital was harsh but Steve thought Billy looked different in some way that flattered him; his features seemed suddenly softer, his eyes bright with humor even though he was badly hurt.

Two weeks ago Billy had kissed him. Steve had not returned the kiss even as every bit of him and tingled with both surprise and pleasure. He’d been thinking about it nonstop ever since though. He’d been obsessing about that kiss that Billy had stolen in the Byers’ yard just after Steve had been teasing him about how he was a professional monster fighter now, how he was a decent friend, and how maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all. He’d meant it.

After Billy had kissed him and received no sign of reciprocal feeling, he’d run back into the Byers’ house. He hadn’t brought it up again. He went right back to friends with Steve and then two weeks later he was saving Steve’s life about three times in one night.

“Could’ve saved some of the fight for me,” Steve said, smiling. He leaned on the gurney and nudged Billy’s knee.

“I was having fun,” Billy said, with a casual shrug as if he hadn’t nearly been killed.

_I should’ve kissed him back_ , Steve thought for the thousandth.  _Almost lost my chance._

“Billy,” Steve said.

“Hmm?”

Steve leaned forward and pecked Billy on the lips, hearing his intake of breath and just as he leaned back the curtain separating Billy from the rest of the patients was thrown aside.

Steve stepped away quickly, coughing. He glanced at Billy who looked positively thunderstruck.

The doctor was talking about Billy’s leg. Billy didn’t appear to be listening.

“Should be out of here in the morning,” the doctor said. “Just need to keep an eye on you tonight. You want to call your parents?”

“He’s eighteen,” Steve said quickly. “He’s with me. I’ll be here with him til you kick me out and then he’s going to my house.”

Billy stared at him.

“I’ll get you in a room quick as I can, son,” the doctor said, smiling and striding away.

When he was gone, Billy said very softly, “I’m…with you?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Hey, you want me to get you some ice or something? They have that good crushed ice. I love hospital ice.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Before he left Steve leaned over and whispered in Billy’s ear, “I look forward to holding you close in bed soon.” He kissed him on the cheek and catalogue the way Billy’s mouth parted and couldn’t help but run his thumb along that bottom lip before he turned to get the water.

“Me too,” he heard Billy mutter behind him.

 


End file.
